


Opportunities

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Multi, Robin takes good care of his boyfriends, Skimpy School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: Quite frankly, watching his boyfriends tiptoe around each other as if they weren’t allowed towanteach other had been vexing. This was so, so much more fun. Offered so many new opportunities to make them both lose their minds.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend finally pulled Summer!Fred in Heroes and it had to be celebrated.

“What a good boy you are,” Robin drawled, watching Chrom sit obediently where he had been told to, gasping. His chest was heaving so beautifully as his mouth fell open and closed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and arousal alike. The dress shirt strained with every deep gulp, the only proper thing about his attire the little bow neatly tied around his neck.

The stockings, too, had been messed up while Robin had prepared Chrom, one clinging stubbornly to his thigh, digging into the hard muscle there, the other slipping down below his knee. Their deep red fit perfectly with the checkered skirt Chrom wore, a whisper of cloth spread around his waist.

Robin licked his lips taking in the sight. Being naked would have seemed less lewd than the red and black fabric revealing everything it was supposed to hide - how achingly hard Chrom was, on full display, breath hitching at every slight shift of the cloth.

He whimpered, and Robin grinned wider.

The skimpy little skirt also did nothing to hide where Chrom was stretched open, moaning and gasping helplessly as he adjusted to Frederick buried inside him.

Watching Chrom’s expression as he sank down on Frederick’s length had almost undone Robin. The way Chrom’s cheeks gained ever more colour, lips parted as he obediently reached for Frederick, angling him just right. That first little noise escaping him as Chrom pushed against the tip, drowned out by Frederick’s desperate keens.

He was arching, broken noises muffled by his gag. Arms straining against the rope holding them against his back. No, Frederick could not protest, could only feel. Lose his mind. Watch reason be devoured by desire.

And Robin saw it. Knew his lover well enough to watch the struggle for propriety in his eyes, while his hips angled up and met Chrom as he sank down on him.

He had wanted this for so long. Robin was no fool. Quite frankly, watching his boyfriends tiptoe around each other as if they weren’t allowed to _want_ each other had been vexing. This was so, so much more fun, so many new opportunities for strategies to make them both lose their minds.

And of course, adorable ice cream dates.

“How does it feel, Chrom?” Robin purred, smiling when Chrom ducked his head. He was so embarrassed. It was adorable.

Robin had managed to convince him to wear that outfit quite easily, but to convince him to keep it on he had needed a rather … hands-on approach. In the end, Chrom had been a blubbering mess, gasping against Robin’s shoulder, clenching around the fingers thrusting into him, and keening whenever Robin promised how much Frederick would be into it.

Into him.

Chrom squeezes his eyes shut, mouth opening and closing before he could even begin to form proper words. “A-amazing - ah!” He gasped, and Robin grinned.

Frederick got so excited, being praised by Chrom.

They both were so damn embarrassed about it, despite wanting each other so badly. Hopeless. Both of them should be grateful to have such a good boyfriend taking care of them.

For now, Robin slowly walked around them, wrapping his arms around Frederick from behind. “Tell me,” he breathed, against the shell of his ear. Frederick shivered, and a small gasp escaped Chrom.

He reacted so beautifully, attuned to every miniscule shift of Frederick’s body.

Robin trailed his hands up Frederick’s broad chest. “Is he tight? What does it feel like, to watch him saunter around in such a skimpy little skirt, so ready to sink down on you?” Frederick groaned, the sound twisting into a muffled cry when Robin twisted his nipples. Chrom gasped, and Robin was certain Frederick had moved inside him.

What power, to play them both like this.

“I bet if I ordered him not to move, you’d come. Just from knowing it’s him you’re buried inside. From him clenching around you and gasping so beautifully whenever you twitch.”

It was almost a shame Frederick could not babble away, and instead, only make broken sounds. Next time, Robin would tie up Chrom instead, maybe.

“Let’s see how beautiful he can arch his back, shall we?” Robin’s hands wandered more, settled on Chrom’s hips. He let them linger there, allowed the anticipation to build. Allowed Chrom to relax the slightest bit, after heartbeats of waiting, before Robin yanked at him, forcing him to take Frederick down to the last inch.

Chrom cried out, head falling back against Frederick’s shoulder as he arched his back, toes curling helplessly. His cry ebbed into keening, hands desperate to find anything to hold onto. Frederick’s eyes were feverish, pupils blown wide.

They looked so beautiful together.

Robin would allow them more than this. He wanted to watch Chrom kneel on the bed, skirt riding up so far he’d offer himself bare, desperate for Frederick to sink back into him. And Robin would leave Frederick tied up, would release his gag but keep his arms in place.

He wanted to watch that prideful, composed man flush hot with the humiliation of the awkward position he was in, and yet be unable to resist temptation, unable not to thrust into Chrom desperately. Over and over, until he was spent.

And when they would fall together panting, Robin would find a way in which the both could service him, in turn.

And after all that was said and done, he could not wait to take care of them in different ways. Soothe Frederick after being tied up, maybe drawing up a bath for him. To wash his back, and do the same for Chrom. Pepper them both in kisses and fall together, holding them, feeling them close.

He’d already bought ingredients for a fancy little breakfast tomorrow morning.

This was the life granted to him now, and he’d work for it. Would make Frederick and Chrom the happiest they could be, for as long as they would accept Robin.

He dropped a kiss on the crown of Frederick’s head. “Now, then. Shall I tell you what I have planned for the both of you tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Robin is a fucking menace.


End file.
